howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangers of the Deep
}} "Dangers of the Deep" is the second volume of the Dragons: Riders of Berk Comics published by Titan Comics. Overview :THE DRAGON ACADEMY GANG'S ADVENTURES CONTINUE! :When Stoick and all the grown-ups head off on a mission, Hiccup is left in charge! Sounds like fun? It is- until an old enemy decides to attack Berk . . . Meanwhile, in the spooky Veil of Mists, Stoick and co face something very scary . . . ! Plot Chapter 1 The story begins with Hiccup's narration as he, atop Toothless, swoops towards an ship returning to the docks after a fishing trip. He remarks that the village is proud of their home, despite it being just a small pile of rocks in the middle of the ocean. While it has its upsides, sometimes, that spells trouble. Upon closer inspection, the ship is empty. Back at the village, the villagers complain about the low fish reserves to Stoick, most of whom point their fingers at the dragons. Stoick then proposes that he leads a fleet the the Veil of Mists as that was where all the fishes were supposedly headed to. The villagers grow concern, as they have heard legends of monsters and those doomed never to return. Hiccup, watching from afar, remarks to himself that the situation wasn't going well. At the Academy, the Riders saddle up under Hiccup's command. Hiccup explains that they had to find out where the fish had gone to, or all the adults would have to take a long and risky journey to the Veil of Mists. Hiccup adds that they can use their dragons--natural predators, to track down shoals of fish. The dragons and riders plunge into the ocean, only to surface empty handed. They return to Berk, only to realized that the fleet was ready to set sail. Hiccup tries to convince Stoick to let the dragons tag along, only to be dismissed as acting chief for the meantime by his father. The next day, Hiccup walks around the village only to realize that the village has been turned upside-down. He gathers all the remaining Vikings, mainly teens and children, and requests their utmost service. Unsurprisingly, they are uncooperative. Hiccup finally decides, "if you can't 'em, join 'em." He spends the rest of the day working on his megapult, with Mildew complaining about the havoc outside. Hiccup convinces him that he has no authority over them whatsoever and Mildew leaves. Astrid, however, is concerned that they would not be ready when crisis strikes. Chapter 2 Meanwhile, the Outcasts are plotting their revenge against Stoick and the villagers. Out at sea, Alvin tells Savage that their plan will not go wrong this time. Back on Berk, Astrid is training in the Academy, Hiccup watching guiltily. He doesn't feel like patrolling and tells Toothless that he feels as if he had let his father down, Stoick and the adults approach the veil of Mists. True to its namesake, the area is shrouded in thick fog. Stoick reassures Gobber that Vikings are fearless. As the ship recedes into a dark silhouette among the fog, Gobber argues that fearless or not, Vikings can't fight what they can't see. Hiccup patrols the island, only to realize that the situation is worst than before. He assembles the Riders and orders them to clean up the village, hoping that the younger Vikings will look up to them and follow suit. The adults, meanwhile, struggle to navigate in the Veil of Mists as the wind soon turns to mist. A sudden thud shocks them as a shadowy figure surrounds the boat below the water surface and settles right beneath it. Stoick remarks that the figure is stalking them. Astrid and Stormfly patrol the island, when they find a net stretched across the Fafnir's Mouth, the entrance leads to Berk's lagoon. She gathers the Riders and report her findings to Hiccup. Someone had placed a net there, thus topping the fish from swimming along its usually migration route up North. They rush to the shore, only to spot a fleet of Outcast ships approaching them. Chapter 3 Stoick puts up defensive measures, like readying the archers and signalling to other ships. Suddenly, a large tail sweeps across the deck and retreats back into the water after the archers fire. The Riders start to plan. Stormfly and Astrid head off to convince the Berk fleet to turn back. Mildew approaches the Riders, ready to defend Berk. The Riders tackle the Outcasts ships to buy them some time, while Mildew rounds up the other kids and get the coastal defenses ready. Stoick, explaining that the creature relies on buoyancy, plans to create a large net and weigh it down with ropes. In a split second, a massive sea dragon, much to large for the net, wraps itself around the the ship. The Vikings identify it as the Submaripper. The Riders approach the ships,Hiccup explaining that how dragons fish--by diving! A series of flaming arrows fly towards them and they all dive into the ocean and surface right beside the fleet, surprising the Outcasts. They start attacking the ships with all their might. Stormfly and Astrid close into the Veil of Mists, while the adults still try to escape from the rogue Submaripper. Stoick successfully hits it, only to have his body wrapped by its tail. Chapter 4 The Submaripper drags Stoick into the water. With the help of a spear, Stoick retaliates. Stormfly reaches just in the nick of time and blasts the water, striking the dragon. Stoick quickly swims to the surface as Astrid explains the situation back on Berk. Meanwhile, Hiccup and the Riders are stuck in the Outcast' firing range. Hiccup adds that he hopes they have done enough. He turns to take a look a look at Berk, with its defenses all up. Mildew, leading the younger Vikings, blast the ships with catapults. The Riders also help finsh them off while Hiccup targets Alvin. Using his megapult, he fires at Alvin's ship, driving him off it. They eventually emerge victorious, though Alvin is safe and swears vengeance on Berk. Back on Berk, Hiccup compliments the village. Astrid returns, reporting that the fleet is returning back to Berk safely and she had taken down the net. However, they realized that Berk is in a complete mess. The fleet returns safely and Stoick oversees the repairs. Hiccup admits that running a village was no easy task, but Stoick praises him for standing up in times of real crisis. Characters Humans *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Snotlout Jorgenson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Tuffnut Thorston *Ruffnut Thorston *Stoick the Vast *Gobber the Belch *Thora (mentioned) *Mildew *Gust Dragons *Toothless *Hookfang *Stormfly *Meatlug *Barf and Belch *Submaripper *Terrible Terror Villains *Alvin the Treacherous *Savage Locations *Isle of Berk *Mouth of Fafnir *Veil of Mists Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Spin-Off/Related Books Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Comics